


"You're the Two"

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, I try to be cute, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Music, Polyamory, What Can I Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Cyrus Goodman loved music. He didn’t make that a secret. He used to make up silly songs on the playground growing up and would sing absentmindedly whenever he was doing anything. He never got to learn a musical instrument growing up but he could close his eyes and listen to it all day. He absolutely lucked out with Jonah Beck. His first crush. Jonah could sing and play guitar, and at first, he wrote songs about Cyrus’s best friend. It hurt, but he tried to be supportive. He listened to the songs and became a good friend to Jonah. That’s all he could do. He slowly got to know T.J. Kippen later, and a new crush was starting to form. He came off as scary, hard, and mean on the outside, but the more that Cyrus got to know him, the more he started to fall for him. T.J. Kippen may have been toxic when they met, but soon became one of his best friends. But at Andi’s party, he was instantly a goner when T.J. got up on the little stage.





	"You're the Two"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazymgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/gifts).

Cyrus Goodman loved music. He didn’t make that a secret. He used to make up silly songs on the playground growing up and would sing absentmindedly whenever he was doing anything. He never got to learn a musical instrument growing up but he could close his eyes and listen to it all day. 

He absolutely lucked out with Jonah Beck. His first crush. Jonah could sing and play guitar, and at first, he wrote songs about Cyrus’s best friend. It hurt, but he tried to be supportive. He listened to the songs and became a good friend to Jonah. That’s all he could do. 

He slowly got to know T.J. Kippen later, and a new crush was starting to form. He came off as scary, hard, and mean on the outside, but the more that Cyrus got to know him, the more he started to fall for him. T.J. Kippen may have been toxic when they met, but soon became one of his best friends. But at Andi’s party, he was instantly a goner when T.J. got up on the little stage.

**He played piano! T.J. Kippen played piano!** He was as good as smitten by then. He had already gotten to know the boy beforehand and knew what kind of person he was. The piano sealed the deal. He and T.J. officially started dating that night, and for the first few months, Cyrus would listen to T.J. practice the piano at his house, sometimes with T.J. putting his hands over Cyrus’s and teaching him how to play that way. 

It was over a year after they started dating that Jonah came up to T.J. for a favor. 

“So, I've got this gig tonight at the coffee house,” he said. “And this new song I wrote sounds good on guitar, but in my head, I just had this beautiful piano playing in the background…”

“You want me to play with you?” T.J. asked. He and Cyrus were sitting together on one side of a booth at The Spoon, holding hands and sharing baby taters. Cyrus gestured for Jonah to sit down with them and join them. 

“Yeah,” he said, sitting across from them, ordering some taters and a shake for himself. “It’s a pretty big gig, and you’d obviously get half, plus we can sing a lot of covers and stuff. Since we know you already know Gaga…” 

T.J. chuckled a little. “Well, I leaned it when I saw it. I was just starting to figure myself out and it made me feel comfortable about myself.”

Jonah nodded a little. He knew the feeling, but it was hard to place as he was growing up. “Well, do you just know that song then?”

“Oh no, I’ve got several other Gaga songs, Billy Joel, honestly, if you can get me some sheet music, I can learn it pretty quickly.”

“Oh awesome, I’ve got some at my place. Maybe I can swing by your place later this afternoon and we can try out some songs?”

“Yeah, Cy, you wanna come?”

“Yeah, I can be there for a while until dinner. It’s all four parents tonight. They’re trying to make sure we all have healthy relationships with each other,” he said. 

“Sweet,” Jonah smiled. “I’ll go find some songs for us to do. I’ll be over at like, two?”

“Two’s good,” T.J. said. “I’ll text you my address.”

* * *

Jonah arrived at T.J.’s house with several books of sheet music. “Hey, so I found some songs that I thought could be fun to play.”

“Hey, awesome. Do you prefer keyboard or piano?” He asked, leading him inside where Cyrus was already lounging on the couch, reading his phone. 

“I think keyboard might be best here. We can adjust it to whatever sound we want, if we want to be more funky or more classical…” he said. “I think we could start with this song?” he opened the books up to a song by the Roches. 

“You’re the two?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking of slowing it down a little, making it less country, more soft pop? I like the melody and I think it could be a good range for my voice, but not with the, y’know, hootin’ and hollerin’?” T.J. was setting up the chair at his keyboard and another chair for Jonah to sit in while he played guitar.

“Alright, sounds good. Play me in?” He asked. Jonah nodded and started playing the guitar, setting the tone for the song and started singing.

_ “You're the two that I want _

_ You're the two that I want _

_ Some guys’ll settle for just one _

_ They don't know what they're missin' they ain't havin' any fun _

_ You're the two that I want.” _

T.J. started playing the piano, wondering why Jonah chose that song, watching him. Cyrus also perked up listening to the song, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He and T.J. shared a look with a little nod. 

_ Jane told Betty she saw me last night _

_ She had her socks shocked off but she was tryin' to be polite _

_ We were arm in arm in arm and that just didn't seem right _

_ I was walkin' with my babies in my converse shoes _

_ Havin' so much fun I nearly lost my blues _

_ You're the two that I want.” _

Jonah was looking at the sheet music, fighting his cheeks from turning pink, and knowing that if he looked at the other two guys, he would lose all composure and wouldn’t be able to look them in the eyes ever again. It’s not normal what he was feeling, and they would never be into it. You can’t like two people at the same time. He didn’t notice the two boys having a silent conversation with their eyes. 

_ “He's a big strong boy he can bust out of chains _

_ Says what he means he don't play no games _

_ But you what you're missin' in muscle you make up for in brains _

_ Between you two I got my two hands full _

_ I got one to push and another one to pull _

_ Two that I want.” _

Jonah looked up and looked at T.J. The two had their eyes meet, already sitting impossibly close to each other, and Jonah’s voice still somewhat travelled throughout the room. The two were already leaning towards each other in order to both read the music, when T.J. closed his eyes and closed the gap between them, kissing him gently. 

Jonah closed his eyes and kissed back, lost in the feeling of T.J.’s lips against his, when he snaps out of it and pulls away. “Whoa..whoa this isn’t right, this...I can’t…”

“Wait, Jonah,” T.J. started but Jonah didn’t let him get a word in. 

“No, you’re dating Cyrus, Cyrus is right there! And we kissed!”

“Jonah…” Cyrus tried to cut in but Jonah kept going. 

“Cyrus, I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have let him do that, and right in front of you! I’m so so-” Cyrus pulled Jonah in by the shirt and kissed him, cutting him off. Jonah was surprised, letting Cyrus kiss him for a little before pulling away again. 

“Okay...what was that?” Jonah asked. 

“A distraction from a potential panic attack and a starting point for what we wanted to say to you,” Cyrus said. 

“We’ve been talking about this for a while,” T.J. said. “We like you, Jonah...both of us do.”

Jonah looked between the two of them. They had reached out and were holding hands now. “Wait...you both want to date me?”

“We were trying to figure out how to approach it with you,” Cyrus continued. “The song helped out a lot.”

“So you guys are….”

“Polyamorous,” Cyrus said. “Meaning we like more than one person at a time. It’s not really common, so asking out a third person isn’t really easy…..” 

“You wanted to ask me out?” Jonah asked. “For how long?”

“Honestly, a while now,” T.J. said. “We both started figuring out our own sexualities by crushing on you…” Cyrus just nodded. 

“You can ask Andi or Buffy, they’ll confirm.”

Jonah looked at the two. “I mean, how would it even work? Three people?” 

“The same way it would with two people, but one extra. More hands to hold, more people to kiss,” Cyrus explained. “And dates could be everyone or just two people...all that…”

“You don’t have to say yes,” T.J. said, sounding a little dejected. “We just...we thought maybe you liked us.”

“I do,” Jonah said. “Took me a long time to realize I like both girls and boys...and that I liked you, but I do like you...both of you. I just didn’t know being with more than one person is possible.”

“Dating doesn’t have to have rules, as long as everyone agrees to what’s happening and everyone is aware of everything,” Cyrus said 

“Well…” Jonah thought. “How about we do the gig, and we’ll take it slow? Maybe just a date first?” He blushed a little and the other two boys smiled. 

“A date would be perfect.”

Cyrus was absolutely lucky. Both boys he liked who liked him back were good with music. 


End file.
